A Blink of an Eye
by happydreamer
Summary: You never know who will leave...or who will stay... and you don't know where you'll be a few years from now. That's because anything can happen in the blink of an eye. It can happen so fast that you don't know what's happening, or that is... until it all comes crashing down... You can do anything in the blink of an eye, and you can also regret anything in the blink of an eye...
1. Chapter 1

**So hey:D This is my first Winx  
club story, and I would love it  
if you would just bear with me okay?  
**….

_BEEP!_

I groaned, and lazily reached out to turn my alarm clock off. I turned it off, and just sat there with my eyes closed. After a minute or two, I sighed and got out from under my comfy bed. I went to my bathroom, and splashed water on my face to wake myself up.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My golden brown hair was a mess, there were bags under my eyes, and I was well…a _walking disaster_….

"Wow, Flora, you look beautiful today," Rose said giggling behind me.

I mock fluffed my hair and batted my eyes,"_Aww_, do you _really_ think so?"

She giggled even more at that," _Yupp_."

I smirked playfully," _Gee_ thanks…"

She laughed and I went over to her and pulled her onto my lap," Shouldn't, Mommy, be helping you get dressed for school?"

Rose bit her lip," _Well_…"

My eyes widened," What? Is something wrong?"

She looked down and whispered," Mommy and Daddy are fighting again…."

"_Oh_."

We were silent for a minute and then she spoke up," Flora?"

"Yes, Rosie?"

"Why do they fight?"

I bit my lip and sighed," They have grown up things that they don't always agree on."

She looked up at me with those big blue eyes and asked, "Is that why they always fight?"

I looked at my clock and saw the time," You know what? We need to get you dressed, so no more questions, kay?"

I carried her to her room and opened her closet.

She looked up at me," But, Flora-?

I looked at her and held up two sun dresses," Okay so do you want your pink dress, or blue dress?"

She pursed her lips in concentration. She pointed to the pink dress," That one."

I smiled," Good choice."

She smiled back seemingly forgetting her question.

I helped her put the dress on, and then brushed her hair.

I picked up a pink head band, and put it in her curly blond hair.

I looked at her, and put a mock studying look. I nodded in approval and said in a deep business man voice," Very nice."

She laughed," You sound like Daddy."

I laughed with her. Our dad was the president of the biggest company in the country. Which, being said, made us pretty rich. You would think that we would be comfortable, but things were a lot more complicated than that….

Anyways…. "Rosie, I have to get ready now so go downstairs and get something to eat."

"Kay, Flora," she said brightly and hurried off.

I sighed and headed to my room to get ready for school.

…..

I got dressed, and headed downstairs. I went to the dining room, and found Rose in her chair eating some toast. I also saw Mom and Dad shooting daggers at each other.

I cleared my throat, and Mom's face softened a bit," Sit down, Flora."

I gave her a small smile, and sat down and began eating my breakfast silently.

" _Daddy_, you know how my birthdays coming up in a few weeks?" Rose spoke up innocently.

Dad looked at her cautiously," _Yes_…."

"_Well_….I saw a commercial for Disneyland…."

"_Is that so_?" he asked.

"_Yupp_," she said and her curls bounced and she nodded brightly.

He looked amused," Well what did that commercial say?"

"_Well_….it said since now it's close to summer you can get a _discount_."

"_Uh huh_…what kind of a _discount_?" he asked smiling.

I chuckled softly as she said," _Well_ when you buy 2 days for $150 you save _$50_ off the original price."

"Oh?" he asked amused.

"Yupp. So not only do we get to go to Disneyland _but_….you're saving money, too!"

"So….I'm guessing you want to go to Disneyland?" he said laughing slightly.

"Uh huh….can we?" she asked him giving him a puppy dog face.

He smirked," We'll see, Rosie."

"Kay kay," she said," But remember this is also a money saving opportunity."

We all laughed at her, and for a moment it felt like things were back together until…

Dad cleared his throat," I should get to work-"

Mom rolled her eyes and said bitterly," Yes because God knows you don't spend enough time '_working'_ as it is."

Dad opened his mouth to retort, but then looked at Rose and me. He shook his head slightly and said," Right….well either way I still have to go."

He turned to go upstairs and Rose said," Bye bye, Daddy!"

He smiled at her," Bye, Rosie."

Mom looked mad but then looked at me," Flora, do me a favor and take Rose to school today please?"

I nodded," Sure, Mom."

"Thanks, Sweetie," she said and then she went upstairs.

"Flora?" Rose asked from behind me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you….do you think we're going to Disneyland?" she asked me innocently.

I burst out laughing, and smiled at her," I don't know maybe…"

Her shoulders sagged and she looked slightly down so I added with a wink," After all, it is a '_Money Saving Opportunity'. _

She smiled reassured. I heard yelling upstairs, and frowned.

"Rose, go get your backpack."

I went to get my things, too, and I know I should've listened to the feeling in my gut that today wasn't going to be that great….

….

I should have hurried, _I know_, and yet here I was rushing. I ran in a hurry trying to make it before the bell rang. I made it to my seat just as the bell rang. The teacher didn't look too pleased with me, but I got here on time so who cares.

"Okay class. So today we will be reading a classic _and_-"

The phone rang. The teacher grumbled, but went to answer it.

I turned around to see my best friend Jennifer. We've been best friend since kinder since our dads worked together. They had introduced us, and we've been friends ever since.

"Hey, Jennifer ," I said.

She smiled," Hey, Flo, what happened?"

"I had to take Rose to school," I said simply.

Jennifer looked like she wanted to say more, but then….. the bell rang. _Yes_!

We walked to our next class, and that was the end of that.

….

After school was over I walked back home. It was around 3:45, and Rose stayed afterschool. I still had an hour to go, so I decided to bake a cake for dessert.

I walked inside, and I saw my dad standing in the living room looking really mad. Mom was there, too, and she didn't look too happy either. Dad had his brief case with him. I hid and listened to what they were saying.

"You know what, _Lillian_?" Dad yelled.

"_What_?!" she yelled back.

"If you're going to be like this every single time I come home late then why don't we just…._just_…_just_-" Mom cut him off_," Just what_?!"

"_Just quit_!" he yelled.

Mom crossed her arms_," Excuse_ me?"

"That's right! Let's just quit now because _obviously_ 15 years of marriage haven't exactly worked out."

Mom looked shocked for a minute," _You_…_you_ want a _divorce_?"

Dad stopped for a moment and then said quietly," _Yes_…. I want a divorce."

Mom stood there frozen for a second and then glared," _FINE_! See if I care because _commitment_ obviously means nothing to you! _Get out_!"

He glared," Are _you_ kicking _me_ out of _my_ own house?!"

"_Yes_. I am!"

"And exactly who are _you_ to do that?"

"Well I'm not the one who decided to get a divorce now _am_ I?!"

"You know what? I don't have to take this! I'm staying in a hotel!" he yelled as he went upstairs and started packing things.

"_Fine_ . _By_. _Me_." Mom seethed and left to pick up Rose I _think_…

Dad came downstairs with a suitcase, and then he saw me.

His expression looked concerned," _Flora_? What are you doing here?"

"I just got home," I said quietly.

He put down his suit case," And….and did you here all that, honey?"

I bit my lip, and nodded sadly.

He looked pained," Well you know I love you and Rose so _so_ much, right?"

I looked at him and I lost it. I hugged him tightly and cried," Then please _please_ _please_ don't go, Dad!"

He hugged me back and rand his hand through my hair," I'm so _so_ _so_ _sorry_, sweetheart, but I…I _can't_…."

I pulled away from his hug and looked at his face," _Can't_…or _won't_?

His eyes widened and he looked away and said softly," Won't."

My whole world just came crashing down, and I only cried harder," But _why_?!"

He drew in a shaky breath," Because your mother and I have to settle our differences right now, and we can't do that together anymore."

"But…._But_ why do you have- _have_ to _leave_ us?!" I sobbed even though I probably sounded hysterical.

"I'll never leave you _or_ Rosie. I'm just not going to live with you anymore."

I glared at him," What's the difference?"

He took me by the shoulders and looked at me straight in my eyes," The difference is that I'll still be here whenever you need me."

I shook him off and crossed my arms stubbornly," But I need you now."

He sighed," You have your mother, and I'll _just_ be staying at a hotel… _please_ understand, Flora" he begged.

And then I did something I would regret for the rest of my life. I glared at him coldly and turned my back to him and said those last few words that would break his heart forever," Just go. I can assure you _Dad_….that it's _Fine_. _By_. _Me_."

And then I walked away not knowing just how big a mistake I had just made….

…

**There you go everybody.  
Hope you like it, and  
tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey chapter 2:D  
You guys seemed to really  
like this, and I can't tell you how  
much that means to me:D  
Anyways thanks, and hope you enjoys:)**

* * *

I wiped my tears. That was 2 years ago, and I would never forget everything that happened after that. I couldn't….no matter how much I wanted to.

I had turned my back to him, and started to walk away when Dad reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder- to comfort me I guess…- but I shoved him off and walked away.

I had been mad. I had been mad that he was leaving, and I stupid enough to actually think that he was leaving because of me. I felt betrayed, and I recoiled away from him watching his face as he headed out the door.

He looked as if he'd been slapped. His expression was pained, hurt, and the most haunting thing of all were his _eyes_. His usual deep lively green eyes looked as if they'd been washed out. They were clouded by grief, and they were…_dead_.

He left after that, but he never did make it to the hotel. I had been in my room stubbornly refusing to cry. He'd left, and he wasn't coming back so why should I care. I didn't care….but I did.

Not more than an hour later that the phone started ringing. Mom was still out, and I was alone. I picked up the phone from my room.

"Hello?" I said.

An unfamiliar voice answered," Hello. Is this the Linpeah residence?"

"Yes."

"Is Mrs. Linphea there?" the person said.

"Umm no. Not right now can I take a message?" I asked.

"Who is this?" they asked.

"My names Flora Linphea I'm her daughter," I answered.

There was a silence and then they sounded pained," _Daughter_ huh? Well, sweetheart, I'm sorry to tell you this. _Really_ I am but…"

I was starting to worried," Is something wrong?"

There was a silence again and then the person said," Are you sitting down?"

I was confused," Um yeah why?"

"There's no really nice way of saying this, but your father's….._dead_…."was the reply.

I froze," _Umm_…excuse me?"

The person sighed," Your father died in a car accident just a few minutes ago."

There was no way that was my dad," Excuse me, but there has to be some mistake. _I_-"

They cut me off," I'm really sorry, but I got this number from one of his business cards in his wallet. Now I need you to…."

I didn't hear much after that. I was numb. I just couldn't believe it. Dad was dead. I just couldn't believe he was actually dead. After everything that had just happened, and everything I had said to him he was dead.

"_Sweetheart_? Are you still there?" I heard the person say into the phone.

"I- _I_ yeah I'm here…." I said quietly.

"Okay now I need you to call your mom, and tell her what happened. Then I need you to come, and make sure that he is you dad. Can you do that?"

My lip trembled. My voice shook," _Yes_."

"Okay. I'm really sorry for you, sweetheart," the person said with sympathy. And then the line went dead. I put the phone down mechanically, and I just sat there for who knows how long. I couldn't think, I couldn't move, I couldn't even cry. I was frozen. _Numb_.

I heard movement downstairs," _Flora_! Are you here?" I heard my mom's voice call.

I heard her but I didn't move. She came upstairs, and came in my room with Rose fallowing behind her.

"_Flora_! Didn't you hear me calling _y_- is something wrong, Sweetie?" she asked worriedly when she saw me.

I didn't look up and somehow managed to get the words," _Dad's dead,_" out.

…..

When we got down to the hospital, we were taken straight to see Dad. Mom went first, and I stayed outside with Rose. I heard Mom muffled cries through the doors, and then she came out.

She looked at me with a haunted expression," You can go see him now, Flora."

I nodded and started walking mechanically into the room… the room that Dad was in. When I got inside, what I saw was not my dad-or at least not the dad I knew. There was just a _pale_, _limp_, _rigid_ copy of Dad. All the happiness, joy, and color in his face was gone. He was so… _still_…

I- I…I couldn't take it anymore! I ran out of the room, and closed the door. I was huffing and puffing, and I sunk to the floor. I hugged my legs, and buried my face in my lap. I didn't realize until then that I was shaking. I formed my hands into fists, and willed myself not to cry. It was _useless_ anyways. Dad was gone because that body in there was not my dad. Crying wasn't going to bring him back. I felt an unbearable pain inside of me. It was killing me, and then Rose spoke up in her innocent little voice," Mommy? What's wrong with Flora?"

_That's_ when I broke. I started crying. I couldn't stop, and then my _tears_ turned into _sobs_, and my _sobs_ turned into _hysterical cries of grief_.

My mom set Rose down, and came over to try and calm me down. I just pushed her away and went over to Rose, and pulled her onto my lap, and buried my face in her hair. Rose looked at me and started crying, too, except she didn't know why she was crying. _I_ knew though. _I_ knew for the _both_ of us.

* * *

Not more than 3 weeks after the funeral did Dad's vice president of the company-_Jennifer's dad_- took advantage of the situation. He immediately took over the company, and left us with nothing _(not like he even cared)_. We had to move into a room Mom had been able to rent, and things were really bad money wise.

Mom and I grew distant for a while. I had blamed her for the whole thing. It wasn't until Mom started struggling to figure something out to fix our financial problem in between her grief and everything else, that I realized that we needed each other right now.

Rose on the other hand only managed to understand that Dad's death would mean she wouldn't get to go to Disneyland for her birthday. The full impact of Dad's death hadn't affected her yet, and I hoped it would stay that way for a while.

It still hurt as if it were yesterday; it just didn't hurt as often. Not with Rose around. She was so adorable, and bubbly that you just couldn't be sad when you were around her. I had to take care of Rose everyday while Mom was working, which meant I was always busy.

At school, I was typically self reserved, and just stayed out of everyone's way. I wasn't a loner per say….I had friends but I usually just sat there reading a book as they all talked about stuff like boys, and new diets and stuff. Occasionally they would ask for my opinion about whether one of them should ask out that cute boy named John in Math, or if they were actually letting themselves go, and I would just shake my head and say either, '_Of course you should_,' or,_' No of course not_.' Then they would smile satisfied, and go off on a whole other ramble about how they felt so guilty after they ate half a bite of chocolate….

I didn't really mind them talking since I would usually tune them out, but after finding out the truth about Jennifer I wasn't exactly the same as before. She had only hung out with me because of Dad, and the fact that as soon as he died and her dad took every penny we had, and then basically dumped me in the trash…wasn't really helping either….

* * *

" Guess what girls! I have a surprise," Mom said at dinner late that afternoon.

Rose looked excited," A surprise! Really? What is it, Mommy?"

I looked at her," Yeah, Mom, what is it?"

"Well I talked to my sister today, and she offered to give me a job!"

"Aunt Karen?" I asked.

Mom nodded," Yeah, and she's letting us stay with her until we can find our own home."

My mouth hung open, "So….we're moving?"

Mom looked confused, and nodded.

"We're moving back…."

"Yes…aren't you happy?" Mom asked confused.

I didn't answer, and Rose spoke up.

Rose looked happy," So we get to stay with Aunt Karen!" Aunt Karen was Mom's only sister, and she was literally the fun one between the two of them. She was bubbly, spunky, energetic, talkative, and she was just one of a kind.

"Uh huh, and I'm going to be working at her hair salon."

"When do we leave?" I asked mom.

"In a week."

* * *

**So chapter two:D You  
guys have been so  
awesome in your reviews! Keep  
it up:D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't begin to tell you guys how  
much your reviews made my day!:D  
You guys are so awesome, and  
I hope you like chapter 3:D**

…

"I can take those, Aunt Karen. It's the least I could do," I tried to reason with Aunt Karen to let me take the bags. It was the least I could do after everything she was doing for us.

She brushed me off," Don't be silly, Flora. Don't worry about that I'm not that old…_right_?"

My eyes widened," Of _course_ not….I mean I didn't mean it like that I-"

She burst out laughing and I blushed," You should've seen your face, Flora!"

I crossed my arms trying to stop blushing," Yeah _yeah_ your _hilarious_, Aunt Karen."

She brushed a tear from laughing and tossed her blonde curls," And don't I know it."

I rolled my eyes but smiled fondly at her.

"Now you're going to leave this to me," she said pointing to the bags," And you're going to go upstairs to see the amazingly awesome new room that I, _your favorite amazingly awesome Aunt Karen_, got ready just for you."

I hesitated, but knew there was no point in fighting with her," Fine you win."

She beamed triumphantly," I _always_ do!"

I shook my head amused. She could be such a kid…but that's why we love her.

I headed inside the 2 story townhouse. It had this quaint, oldish, cozy looking feeling to it. It was, to say the least, a hundred times better than where we'd been living in. The living room was really nice. Aunt Karen had really done a good job in decorating. There was a flat screen TV, an antique coffee table, a sofa, a leather chair(_reclining_ of course), and a few drapes and rugs that added a touch of character to the place.

I went upstairs and walked down the hall. I kept walking till I reached a door with a sign on it that read: Flora, in really pretty writing. I opened the door and saw the most beautiful room I ever saw! There was a pink canopy bed, a white vanity and mirror, a walk in closet, a bookshelf, and a really cute fireplace. The whole room was….PINK! No other word but pink. The drapes were _pink_, the sheets, the rugs, and the walls were all different shades of _pink_. Hot _pink_, light _pink_, pastel _pink_, and….you get the picture….

I stood there staring at my new room, and then snapped out of it. I walked in, and looked at the pink canopy bed. It had ruffles, and lots of lace. I looked at it, and the thought of something….but should I? It was my new bed after all….And I've seen it all the time in the movies….. I smirked and then….

I started running and then jumped onto the comfy mattress! It was so soft it was like lying on a cloud then… I heard someone laughing….._Aunt Karen._

I sat up and saw her looking at me with an amused expression. I blushed and got up," Hey, Aunt Karen."

She smirked," So…I'm guessing you love your new room huh?"

My blush faded and I laughed," I guess so."

She laughed too. Then I composed myself," But _really_, Aunt Karen, you shouldn't have gone all out on me. I-"

She cut me off," Don't start, Flora. I didn't _have_ to but I _wanted_ to. Besides now that Paul is out on business I'm going all out, and that includes you. "

My eyes widened," So he doesn't know?!"

She shrugged nonchalantly," He _will_….when he gets the bill…"

"_Aunt Karen!"_

She looked at her nails," Oh _relax_, Flora. I'll pay him back…._eventually_…" she added with a smirk.

I was about to say something when she added," I'm _kidding_, Flora. God you need to loosen up. I will pay him back. _Besides_, right now with my salon growing I'm going to get more money than ever."

"I guess so-"and then Rose came bouncing in.

"Flora! Flora aren't our new rooms soooo _PRETTY_!"

I laughed," Uh huh, and shouldn't you thank our '_favorite amazingly awesome, aunt'_ who did this?"

She giggled," But, _Flora_, she's our only Aunt."

Aunt Karen mock gasped and said," Are you _trying_ to say that it's not true?!"

Rose's eyes widened," Of _course_ not, Aunt Karen!"

"I thought so. Now… give me a hug!" she said holding out her arms.

Rose bounced into her arms, and we all laughed.

Then Aunt Karen got a weird twinkle in her eyes," What are you up to, Aunt Karen?"

She smirked and pulled out two packages," This is a little something extra that Paul got you guys."

I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me off, "Now don't start, Flora. I know you're going to say and I quote' _You shouldn't have gone to all trouble, Aunt Karen_.'" She said mimicking my voice in a high pitched squeak.

I crossed my arm," I do _not_ sound like that!"

She put on a fake smile and said breezily," Of _course_ you don't, Sweetie."

I shook my head amused. She turned to Rose," Here you go, Rosey."

"Yay! Thanks, Aunt Karen!"

She smiled and raised an eyebrow at me," Do you want it… or should I keep it?"

I said nothing but smiled amused, and took it. I opened the foil wrapping paper. Inside there was a….new laptop! My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. I've never had my own laptop. Ever since Dad…_died_, we've been tight on money. That pretty much ruled out any extra expenses, and a computer was…..well that was out.

I didn't know what to say. I opened my mouth to say something but Aunt Karen cut me off," Don't thank me just yet. Here's a little something extra from me…."

She handed me an envelope and inside was….a debit card!

My eyes widened and I started to give it back, but she stopped me," Don't try to give it back. I thought that every 16 year old should have a _little extra_ money to go shopping or something."

I raised an eyebrow," Just how much is '_a little extra'_?"

"Just 500….." she said innocently.

My mouth dropped," _AUNT KAREN!"_

"_What_?" she said innocently.

I was about to say something but this time Rose cut me off," It's just 500, Flora…."

I looked at her and laughed a little," You don't know about money yet, Sweetie."

She pouted her lips," That's not true."

"_Sure_ it's not," I said breezily.

"It's not. Beside it's a gift which means its _rude_ not to accept it _right_, Flora?" she said innocently.

"I- _right_ but-"

"And Aunt Karen went to _all_ that trouble to get it for you…._Right_, Aunt Karen?" she said.

"I…._right_ of course I did…."she said improvising," I just wanted to get you something special as a…"

"An educational…money helping…helper!" Rose put in.

"An educational money '_helping'_ helper?" I repeated.

"Yeah!" they both said at the same time.

I looked at them and then burst out laughing. They could be twins.

They just stood looking at me with wide questioning doe eyes," What?"

"Nothing…."

"Are you going to be polite, Flora?" Rose asked almost teasingly.

"I….fine. Fine I'll take it….but only because it's a…and I quote, '_Educational money helping helper_," I said teasingly.

They both smiled triumphantly," Right."

I laughed again," And then I wonder where Rose get's it from…"

They both tossed their blonde curls over their shoulder and crossed their arm," What do you mean?"

"Nothing…"

…..

_**The next day….**_

It turns out the laptop, $500 debit card, and Nintendo 3DS….weren't the only surprises Aunt Karen was responsible for…. Turns out she signed Rose up into her old school, and I was going to go to Salisbury Academy where Dad had always said I would go. Apparently Aunt Karen didn't forget that, and she was paying for Rose and my tuition fees.

It had actually made me feel guilty when I first found out. She had already done so much, and ….I don't know… We would eventually have to live without all of this and I just felt wrong having her spend all this on me.

I had stayed up last night thinking of a way to help Mom out a bit, and I remembered Dad saying to me in 6th grade that the only way to get anything in life was through education. He had said that if I wanted to succeed that I would need to go to college. I had asked him what college he had gone too. And he had gone to Stanford, and I had promised him I would go there. The only problem now was that how would I pay for tuition and things, and even if I got a scholarship what would happen with Mom and Rose?

I decided to get a job….or part time job at least…. It wouldn't be much, but it was a start. I just need to find one. But right now I had to focus on school first. In fact that's where I'm going. Right now I'm in the back seat with Mom after having dropped off Rose. As I watched out the window everything was coming back, and not everything was nice…. I would never admit it, but regret was starting to get to me…

I was quiet until we got to the parking lot and Mom spoke up," Have a wonderful day, and behave, Flora."

I smiled reassuringly," I will, Mom. Have a nice day at work."

She smiled and wave," I'll pick up Rose and I'll be home at 8."

She left, and I took a deep breath….well it now or never.

….

I had gone to the attendance office to get my schedule, and I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped right into someone.

"_Oh my gosh_! I'm _so_ sorry!"I said.

He just laughed," Its fine. I wasn't looking where I was going."

I smiled, and he got up. He offered me a hand up. I blushed but took it.

He looked at me," Are you new?"

I ran a hand through my hair nervously," _Uh_…yeah. This is my first day here…"

"Hmmm…I'm Helia," he said.

"Flora."

"If you need any help I'm happy to help. In fact, what's your next class?" he asked.

I looked at my schedule," Umm…Science 101 with Mr. Perkins."

"Room 46?"

" Yeah."

"Great! That's my first period, too. Come on."

And what else could I do but follow…

…..

We reached room 46, and he opened the door for me," After you."

I blushed and my hair fell in my face," Thank you."

He walked after me, and I heard a few gasps. Whispers of '_Who is she?'_ _What's _she_ doing with _him_?_' I brushed it off, and went up to the teacher's desk, and showed him my schedule.

"New student?" he asked.

I nodded.

He grinned," Welcome to the world of science!"

I bit my lip," _Uhh_… thank you?"

"So let's see here…there's a seat next to…Layla Tides… That's going to be your seat for this class." He said pointing to a brunette. I nodded, and went to sit next to her. Mr. Perkins started talking about motion and speed.

The girl…Layla smiled at me," Hi! What's your name?"

"Flora," I said shyly.

She smiled brightly," Hi, Flora, I'm Layla."

I smiled back.

"I see you already met Helia," she said.

"Yeah he showed me where this class was."

She smirked," Uh huh, and he was a real gentleman about it, too."

"Uh huh…" I said unsure where she was going with this….

"Uh huh," she said trying to hide her amusement (for what… I don't know…).

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"A few days only, but I used to live here a few years ago."

"You did? Wait! Are you Flora…Linphea?" she asked.

"Uh yeah. My mom and sister and I moved back to live with my Aunt."

"Well you're going to love in here," she said reassuringly.

I smiled," Thanks…just one question…"

"What?"

"Shouldn't we be listening to the teacher?"

She giggle," Oh please. He really just entertains himself here. It's an easy A."

I laughed," Really?"

"Yeah. Just look around."

And I did and saw everyone on their phones, iPods, and well…no one was paying attention.

"See?"she said with a laugh.

"Wow…"

"Yeah, and these are _honors_ classes so…yeah…"

Then the bell rang, and we got up," What's your next class, Flora?"

I checked my schedule," History with Ms. Wydra. You?"

She smiled," Same. Let's go."

…

Ms. Wydra was a bit stricter that Mr. Perkins, and people actually took notes here. She was in the middle of talking about Congress when the bell rang for break.

Layla walked over to me," You want to meet my friends?"

I smiled," Sure."

And we went to her locker where she got her books," Have you gotten your stuff yet?"

I shook my head," No they only had time to get me my schedule and some paper work."

She closed her locker, and we started walking to the cafeteria.

She started looking around and then her face brightened, and she grabbed my arm," Come on. You're going to love them."

She started dragging me towards some people when I accidently tripped over someone…_again_…

"_Ugh_! Watch where you're going- _FLORA_!" I heard a familiar voice scream.

Oh god! _Not_ her! _Why_ her!

…..

**SO I hope you like it:D **


	4. Chapter 4

**So hey everyone:D Sorry for the long wait but these past few weeks haven't exactly been friendly to me, so yeah…anyways I hope you like this chapter, and I'm happy to say I have a lot of surprises in store for you guys so even though this has been a little overdue please bear with me…kay?**

* * *

_**She closed her locker, and we started walking to the cafeteria.**_

_**She started looking around and then her face brightened, and she grabbed my arm," Come on. You're going to love them."**_

_**She started dragging me towards some people when I accidently tripped over someone…**__**again**__**…**_

_**"**__**Ugh**__**! Watch where you're going- **__**FLORA**__**!" I heard a familiar voice scream.**_

_**Oh god! **__**Not**__** her! **__**Why**__** her!**_

"Jennifer!?" I exclaimed my eyes wide.

The whole cafeteria was quiet. Jennifer looked mad. And when I say mad….that doesn't even begin to cover it.

"Flora!" Layla was at my side in a flash. And I saw a girl rush over to help Jennifer.

"Well well well. I guess it was true when I heard you were coming back. And here I thought I was never going to have to see your little not so rich anymore ass again right, Mitzi?" she sneered at me.

Mitzi laughed.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Layla spoke up fiercely.

"Please, sweetie, let the poor dear speak for herself," she told Layla with a sugar sweet voice that was just…no.

"Excuse me, but I really didn't mean anything. It was an accident, and I-"

She cut me off," Lay off the little kiss up act, Flora. Because I don't care. "

"Excuse me?!" I asked incredulously.

"You heard me. Don't try to be the little saint you think you are because _newsflash_. I .don't. care."

"What is her problem," I heard one of the girls Layla told me about whisper.

The girls then went up behind Layla and me.

"Hey, Jennifer, look those nerds are defending their own kind," the other girl...Mitzi sneered in a snobby voice that was really horrible.

Then that guy…Helia spoke up," Leave her alone."

Jennifer's eyes widened," What?!"

"Just leave her alone it was an _accident_ and you don't have to make such a big deal out of the life you _wish_ you had," he said calmly.

Some people _'oooo'd_ and some just sat there wondering what she was going to do now.

Then she batted her eyelashes," Please, Helia, you can't honestly be defending here instead of me…_right_?"

"Well apparently he is," Layla shot back.

"_Please_. She's just a poor little wannabe who thinks she's too good to even defend herself," Jennifer said as she rolled her eyes.

I had enough of this," You know what, Jennifer? _I_ don't care. _I_ don't care what you _say_, or what you _think_ of me, because now…you're _nothing_ to me."

Now she looked shocked," _Excuse_ me?!"

"No. _Excuse me_. I don't know what happened to you since I left, but I can guarantee that whatever it was can't be all that traumatizing as what I've gone through."

She laughed. She actually laughed!" Please! What could you have gone through that was so 'traumatizing'?"

"Well what _haven't_ I gone through? I lost my dad-"

"_Big whoop_!"

"I've basically had to learn to take care of Rose since I can remember-"

"_Uh huh_"

"I've actually helped my family through these times-"

"What's _left_ of it-"

"And do you know the biggest thing I've done that makes me a hundred times better than you?"

"And what is that?" she asked un caringly.

"That even through all that I stayed the same. I didn't become stuck up, I didn't become selfish, self centered, and I didn't become a…a a…-"

"A what?!" she asked clearly getting mad again.

I don't know what made me actually say this but with out thinking in a loud and clear voice," A bitch!"

I gasped. Oh my god! I did _not_ just say that...but I was so mad!

Everyone was quiet. Then Layla and her friends started cheering, and then the boys with them started cheering, and the everyone started cheering. Everyone except Jennifer and her little posse.

Jennifer was quiet, and with one glare everyone was silent.

And then she laughed. _Again_.

"Feel better now?" she asked incencerly.

"_Yes_."

"Hmmm…_good_…good," then she reached up to brush her bangs out of her eyes and then…._instead_ she…_slapped_ me!

I stumbled back from the shock.

"That's what happens to little _wannabes_ that think they can go around like they own _my_ school," she said.

I narrowed my eyes and said sweetly," _Uh huh_. And you know what happened to _wannabes_ who wear fake fingernails?"

"What?" she asked clearly mad.

"I don't know you tell me?" I asked with a smirk.

She looked confused but hen checked her nails and sure enough her fake nails had fallen off. She shrieked, and feeling confident I got my stuff, and with a flip of my hair walked out of the cafeteria.

…

"Flora! Wait up, girl!" I heard a familiar voice call out.

I turned around and sure enough there was Lela and her friends.

I smiled," hey!"

"You are my _role model_! You know that?" she said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"What you just did was like…_legendary_!" her friend in the red shirt exclaimed.

"Well I don't like being talked down on," I said with a huff.

"Yeah, and you never got to meet my friends," Lela said.

"Oh yeah…sorry about that."

"No problem because that show you put on was worth it. But _anyways_…these are my friends. This is Bloom," she said pointing to a tall red head.

"Musa," she said pointing to the girl from before with the red shirt.

"Stella," the blonde.

"And Tecna," she said pointing to a girl with purple hair.

"The guys behind them, Nabu, Sky, Brandon, and Timmy are our boyfriends …except for Helia of course," she said pointing to a bunch of really tall guys with football uniforms on.

"Hi it's nice to meet you guys," I said with a smile.

"You know, Flora… you _sure_ are pretty…do you have a boyfriend?" Stella asked entusiastically.

"Only Stella," Musa laughed.

I laughed too," Not right now.

She squealed," Oh! Yay! Now I have something fun to do this year!"

"_Stella_, at least give the poor girl a week or two before she starts running for her life," Bloom laughed.

"_Bloom_, please don't ruin this for me," Stella pouted.

We all laughed.

Then Bloom got a call, and she answered it.

After a minute or two she spoke up to us," Hey, Stella. Are you open for Saturday?"

Stella frowned sympathetically," Nope. Sorry, Bloomy."

"Musa, Layla, and Tecna?" she asked in a pleading voice.

They all shook their heads no.

I raised an eyebrow," Open for what?"

They Stella's eyes widened," What about Flora?"

They all grinned, and I raised an eyebrow," What about Flora… _what_?"

They laughed, and Bloom spoke up," Would you be able to help me with a little job on Saturday ?"

I pursed my lips thinking," _Depends_… because I was actually going to go look for a job Saturday so…"

"You're looking for a job?" Bloom asked grinning.

"_Yeah_…"

"You're hired," all the girls said in a heartbeat.

"_Uh_….did I just get hired….?" I asked confused.

They all laughed again and Layla said," Yupp. Welcome to the Winx Club."

"Uh…_thanks_…but what exactly was I hired for?"

"Well, Flora. We're the Winx club, and that's basically our catering business." Bloom explained.

"Oh that's so cool," I smiled.

"Uh huh, but we've been a little short of people considering the _guys_ are _always_ at practice…" Stella said specifically at the guys.

They put their hands up defensively," _Hey_! It takes _work_ to be this awesome," Riven said.

Musa smacked him on the head.

"Come over to my house on Saturday at noon, and I'll fill you in on the details and you can start working, too."Bloom said.

"Okay," I smiled.

So….I guess I have a job now. This day turned out…._okay?_…. Yeah...no. It was crazy but then again... when has my life ever been anything less than crazy? But I do have a good feeling about this... I just hope I'm not wrong...

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. Flora has a job, and  
she met the girls, so what did you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay….so hi me again. SO before you go getting your hopes up this isn't another chapter. I got a review from someone saying that this reminded them of someone elses story. This is my first Winx Club story and I actually haven't read any other people's stories until now. That story Second Chances is an awesome story, and it has a few a Cinderella story(one of my favorite movies) bits here and there. **_

_**My story I made a few months ago when I read a book called the Truth About Forever by Sarah Dessen. For those of you who have read that book are going to see a few subtle bits and pieces of it here and for those who haven't then oh well. The girl from that book loses her dad, finds friends who have a catering business, and….well I'm not about to give it away:)….**_

_**But like I said I did not, **__nor will I ever__**, intend to plagiarize someone else's story. Anywho….that's pretty much it…hope I cleared that up….**_

_**Oh and I have this story all figured out, so I'm happy about that. And I'll update maybe this week or next week. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**So…yeah I know I haven't updated in a super long time, but I had my internet down for like a month or something and then stuff happened but now that I'm on break I'm gonna try to update some more:)**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"_**Come over to my house on Saturday at noon, and I'll fill you in on the details and you can start working, too."Bloom said.**_

_**"Okay," I smiled.**_

_**So….I guess I have a job now. This day turned out….**__**okay?**__** Yeah...no. It was crazy but then again... when has my life ever been anything less than crazy? But I do have a good feeling about this... I just hope I'm not wrong...**_

More or less the rest of the day went by pretty good. My teachers were pretty nice…except for my math teacher Ms. Griselda. She was pretty scary, but whatcha gonna do?

Anyways it turns out I had basically all my classes with Layla except for my elective. Track. I honestly hadn't been expecting them to put me in, but there it was on my schedule: Track period 6. It's been years since I last tried running.

Back when I had to basically run in order to get to school on time because I usually had to be the one to take Rose and myself to school. So basically, long story short the coach saw me rushing to get to school one morning and she had been impressed enough to offer me to try out. I did it…and I _really_ loved it. But then the whole thing with mom and dad came crashing down and I haven't looked back since.

But now here I am on the track about to try and prove myself with the rest of the girls to see if I'm cut out for this. Apparently the coach had seen my records from years ago and had insisted I try out. If I do make it I can get out of regular PE for the whole year. Which I'm not gonna lie… would be AWESOME!

As I went to take my place I felt memories from 2 years ago flooding back. _Everything_. From the moment the coach had excused me for being tardy _again_….to that first time I tried out…to the moment I came home to see dad actually home for once and seeing his face light up with pride when I eagerly told him everything, to-

And I was off. The first thing I felt was the rush of the wind in my face. The blur I had almost forgotten about as I rushed forward. And the feeling of my heart pounding in my chest as I practically started racing against the wind…or was it _with_ the wind? I forget…

Before I knew it I was done…the first one done by the look of it. I was out of breath and it felt…_good_. The coach was beaming as she was writing something down. As more girls were finishing they were looking at me in disbelief. And then suddenly the coach started clapping.

Everyone looked at her.

"That," she said," has got to be the fastest track record I've seen all year!"

"Uh…thanks…"

"How long have you been running," she asked me grinning.

"Ummm…I don't actually…" I said slightly uncomfortably.

She got a confused look on her face," No?"

I shook my head," No. I haven't for a few years actually…"

"But your records…" she said looking back at her papers.

"Are from middle school," I explained.

She nodded, "Mmm…well then I still hope that doesn't stop you because you're in."

"Really?"

She nodded," Right, girls?"

Some girls agreed enthusiastically…while others looked at me unsure.

"So how about it?" she asked me.

I bit my lip unsure but….then again it couldn't hurt to have an extra curricular for college… Every little bit helps, right?

So I said," Okay."

And I was in.

….

The rest of the period I was in Ms. Joyce's office getting everything I needed. The track schedules, the uniform, and getting all the paperwork mom would need to sign. When the bell rang I started heading towards the bus stop when someone pulled over and rolled down the window next to me.

Then Bloom was in the drivers seat and smiled,"Hey, Flora, need a ride?"

I smiled shyly," No it's okay…I'm taking the bus-"

"The bus?! Don't be crazy! Hop in," she said and they opened the back door.

And I looked back at the bus stop one more time before shrugging and hopping in.

"So, Flora, I heard you made the track team," Stella said

"You did?" I asked her.

"Yeah I have 6th period PE, and Ms. Joyce was talking about how fast you were and how you are a really great addition and stuff," she said.

"Really?" I asked embarrassed.

"Uh huh," she said," And can I just tell you how lucky you to get out of PE for the whole year!"

I giggled.

"Stella, you have nothing to complain about! It's only dodgeball," Tecna laughed.

"You guys just don't understand me," Stella pouted.

"What happened to your whole get-hit-with-the-ball-first-and-then-sit-out-for-the-rest-of-the-class plan?" Tecna asked.

"Weeell…it worked at first but then sitting out for the whole class means I get a bad 'participation' grade," she said dramatically," I mean come on!"

"Aww poor Stella," Layla teased.

"I _know_!"she said seriously. And everybody burst out laughing.

"So, Flora," Layla said," While I know she has a problem with everyone…why does Jennifer hate _you_?"

I bit my lip," Well let's just say that we used to be friends like a really long time ago, and then stuff happened I guess and then we…weren't."

"Let me guess…she turned into the queen of snobs, huh?" Musa said.

"It wasn't exactly her fault you know," I said feeling bad.

Musa just looked at me like I was crazy," Flora, did you not see what she did today?"

"I know, but I'm just going to look past it. I know-_knew_- her, and I know something happened to her to make her that way," I said carefully.

"You think," Bloom said.

"I know."

"What do you think happened?" Layla asked.

"Well…I don't know yet I guess, but I hope I will," I said.

"Maybe you're right…" Layla said doubtfully.

"Anyways, girlies, the boys invited us to this cool new cafe," Stella said excitedly," Why don't you come with us, Flora?"

"Oh my god yeah!" Layla said.

"So what do you say, Flo?" Stella said.

"Umm…I don't know…"

"Come on it'll be fun," Layla nudged me.

"It's just that it's my first day of school here and-"

"And you have to enjoy it-"Musa said.

She was kind of right… should I? I'd already taken many risks today…what's a few more?

So I laughed and said," Okay."

Stella squealed," Yay! I finally get to start my new project!"

I looked at her confused," What project?"

"Project Get Flora a Boyfriend, duh," she said.

I laughed," Yeah I don't know about that…"

Musa laughed," Just wait for it."

….

"Oh my gosh," Stella squealed," You're going to look gorgeous after I'm done with you!"

"You mean you're not even done yet?" I asked her eyes wide.

"Just getting started, dawlin'" she said breezily adjusting her belt.

I'd called my mom to tell her where I would be, but if I'd known this would've happened I probably would've listened to Musa before. Now it was too late. Stella had insisted I wear one of her own outfits she picked out for me.

It was a tan t shirt, a pair of ripped short shorts, gladiator sandals. She also gave me some bangles and a feather necklace to (as she put it) make my whole outfit pop. She also insisted I use one of her bags because apparently my backpack was a fashion don't…or _something_ like that… So I was using a casual green shoulder bag, too.

Now she was fussing over my hair," Stella, you know you really don't have to do this…"

"Oh relax, Flora," she said," Just trust me."

"But aren't we just going to a café?" I asked her.

"Yeah…but a little birdie told me that our boy Helia was being really nice to you this morning," she said with a weird twinkle in her eye.

My eyes widened and I looked at Layla," _Layla_! He was just helping me to find my class."

"Surreee…and he was a real gentle man about it, too," Layla smirked," Huh, Flora."

"Right," I said firmly. _Hold up…_.

My eyes widened, and my sheeks started heating up," Wait! No! _Not_ right! Ugh….it's not like that!"

They all laughed.

"Don't worry, Flora," Bloom laughed," she's just teasing you."

"Don't I feel special," I mumbled sarcastically.

But then I laughed with them, too.

"Are you done yet?" I asked Stella.

She looked at me for a moment and then nodded," Yeah you're done take a look."

And I did. The outfit was actually pretty nice. The shorts were ripped and sort of short, but they looked good with the shirt. And while they looked kind of plain, the sandals and jewelry somehow pulled the whole outfit together. The more I thought about it the more I thought that they actually could've been my clothes. But then again by the looks of Stella's closet even this outfit was probably no where on my budget. Then I brought my hand to touch my hair. Stella had done my hair in a high ponytail, and had done a loose braid.

"You look so cute, Flora," Bloom said.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"So do you like it?" Stella said hopefully.

I laughed," I love it!"

Stella squealed," I knew you would."

After Stella spent way longer than the rest of us to get ready, but eventually we left for the café.

When we got there the boys were standing around a van, and looking around for us. When they finally spotted us they made their way to their girlfriends…well except Helia.

But he surprised me by walking over to me and said," Hey, so you came?"

"Yeah, the girls invited me," I said with a smile.

"That's cool, but what took you guys so long?" He said.

"Do you even have to ask anymore," Musa answered.

"Hey," Stella said," You can't blame me! It takes time to look this amazing." She said with a flip of her hair.

We all laughed.

"We should go inside," Bloom said.

And we did, and that's when this blonde girl came up to me and hugged me," Oh. My. God! It's you!"

I just stood there, and looked at her. She had her hair in a high pony tail, and she looked…familiar…And that's when I remembered. It was Natalia! She had been in track with me when we were in middle school.

"Oh…hey!" I said halfheartedly. I didn't want to be mean or anything but I hadn't talked to her in years.

"I heard you made the track team this year," she said.

"Yeah…"

"I knew you would the minute your aunt came to sign you up," she said.

It took me a second," She did what?"

She nodded," Yeah she went to Ms. Joyce's office and told her all about you, and now we're going to be running together."

"You're on the team, too" I asked her surprised.

"Yeah," she said," You didn't see me?"

I shook my head apologetically.

She shrugged," Well yeah I am, and _god_… do _I_ have to shape up this year."

"Why?"

"Do you even have to ask," she said with a laugh," If I thought you were fast then today was just….whoa!"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Didn't you hear what Ms. Joyce said about you?" she exclaimed," You don't _run_! You freaking _fly_!"

I bit my lip, "Yeah…I don't know about flying…"

And then she said this, "But even if you did quit all those years ago because of what happened with your parents and all, just know that this year is going to be awesome," she said with a smile.

Umm…okay… Awkward," Uh…yeah… Thanks."

"Well…_anyways_," Natalia said," I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…tomorrow," I said.

And then she left. I just wanted to disappear right then and there, but eventually I turned around to face everyone.

I was about to go ahead and explain everything before Stella spoke up," That girl is such a blonde."

Bloom laughed," Stella, you're blonde."

"Yeah but I don't go around disgracing it," she said indignantly.

Everyone gave her a 'Suuurrree…' look.

"But….then again I loved her whole stylishly sporty look," she said finally.

…

An hour later I was sipping my smoothie barely listening as Stella pointed out a bunch of guys out for me. I thought back to what Natalia had said about how she knew I'd given up track because of my parents. While she was right about that…had I really made it that obvious?

"So…flying huh?" Helia said as he sat down next to me.

"_Yeah_…no. She was exaggerating. She always did now that I think about it," I said as an afterthought.

"So you do know her," he asked me.

"Yeah, in middle school," I said," Before I quit."

"Why did you quit?" he asked.

"Well like she said, there was this whole thing with my parents and…I don't know," I said," I just wasn't into it anymore."

"What happened to your parents," he asked looking at me.

"My dad died in a car crash," I said simply. No point in going back story on him…right?

He was quiet for a minute or two before say," My mom died, too."

I looked at him," She did?"

"Yeah," he said.

"So," he said after a moment," Just how fast were you?"

"I don't really remember," I said embarrassed.

He smirked," Oh come on. You do, too."

I shook my head," No I don't."

"Yes you do," he said nudging me," You can tell me."

"Why do you want to know," I asked starting to blush.

"Just curious," he said," You have to be pretty fast to impress Ms. Joyce."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah," he nodded," she doesn't take just anybody."

I was didn't say anything for a minute before I said quietly," My best was five-five."

"A mile?" he said finally.

"Yeah…why what's yours?" I asked.

"Umm…let's just say it more that five-five."

I found myself smiling a bit," What? Jealous?"

"_Me_? Nah…besides I'm a football player not a runner."

I giggled," Suuurrree…"

Then Stella came up to me," Come on, guys, we need to go."

We got up and I got into Bloom's car, and Helia got into his.

"So," Stella said," What was going on between you guys, Flora?"

"Who?" I said pretending not to know.

She gave me a look," You should have seen yourselves. You two were _definitely_ flirting."

"Yeah totally, Stella, except that we were talking about running," I said giving _her_ a look.

"Oh, sweetie," she said sympathetically," It's not about what you talk about…it's _how_ you talk about it to each other."

Tecna just looked at her," Stella, _I_ don't even understand what you just said."

"Don't worry, Tec, it just means we're going to have a new couple in our group just wait."

I just looked at her," Yeah…you do that, Stella."

When we got to her house I got my stuff, and then they dropped me off at my house.

"So, remember to come over tomorrow to start your first day of work," Bloom said as she wrote down her address and phone.

"Okay," I said," What time?"

"Around two in the afternoon," she said.

"Okay," I said," Bye you guys!"

"Bye!" they said and I went inside the house.

* * *

**So there you go! Sorry for the long wait, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
